If Only
by DreamingFae
Summary: Raven wishes for nothing more than to be accepted by those from which she is hated and feared. When she is offered a 'chance of a lifetime' in which she may be able to achieve this dream will she take it? Or will she continue on the path of selfhatred?
1. If Only Chapter1

Summary: Raven wishes for nothing more than to be accepted by those of which she is hated and feared. When she is offered a 'chance of a lifetime in which she may be able to achieve this dream will she take it? Or will she continue on the path of self-hatred?

The teacher's voice droned on monotonously as Raven stared unseeing down at the open pages of her psychology book. As usual she wasn't paying attention to the teacher's pathetic attempt at explaining the mind's capabilities and how it worked. She knew very well _how_ the mind worked, that there was an unknown power hidden in its depths and that, as a result of her know-how, she was the most feared and hated student in Gotham High—in the entire city for that matter.

It had been like that for as long as she could remember. _It doesn't matter,_ she told herself. _I don't care. I don't need them. _And she made herself believe it. Because if she didn't, she knew that she would give in to that terrible longing hidden deep inside her. A longing she'd harbored since she'd been four years old, when she'd realized that the whispering she'd heard, the mothers she'd watch snatch their children away, the glares sent in her direction were because of _her_. It was _she _that they hated and feared she'd realized.

And that was when the longing had been born. The "If Only"-s. If only she'd been born with blond hair and blue eyes instead of the dark lavender-colored hair and the deep violet eyes she'd inherited. If only she'd grown up with parents who loved her instead of the cruel foster parents she lived with. _If only…If only…If only…_But it wouldn't happen. Ever. She'd never be a normal girl with normal friends, the city would never accept her for who and what she really was, her foster parents would never love her. _I don't care,_ she told herself again. Two more years and she'd be free to leave this god-forsaken city behind. Two more years and she'd never have to hear the hateful remarks or endure the glares of resentment from those who feared her. Two more years…

"Kuroi…Rachael Kuroi."

Raven looked up and saw to her slight surprise that someone other than her teacher had called her name. She'd expected to hear the teacher's usually demeaning comment about her strayed attention and the delighted snickers of the class. She saw instead a boy standing to her teacher's left near the door. He had hair the color of midnight and surprisingly pale skin—one of the few people in the city without a tan. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses that, she noticed, he hadn't removed in the presence of the teacher, as anyone with even a minute since of etiquette would have done. She observed as well, with dry amusement, how the teacher's eyes flickered irritably to the glasses and a small frown of disapproval appeared on his face. The boy however made no effort to mollify the teacher by removing the glasses and instead repeated his earlier query.

"Is there a Rachael Kuroi here?"

"RACHAEL!" The teacher barked turning to Raven. "Pay attention! It seems you've been summoned to the principal's office. He grinned nastily. "Take your things, with any luck you won't be back!"

Snickers and hoots sounded around the classroom.

Hot fury swept through Raven at the class's open display of glee at the idea of her injury and, with an effort, she bit back a hateful retort. Looking down quickly to hide the eerie glowing of her eyes she began a fighting struggle to keep Fury at bay. Slowly, painfully, she closed the door on her emotions and resumed a blank emotionless expression. The black energy that had, only moments before, been spilling eagerly from her fingertips to encase her desk, flickered once…twice…and faded to an ordinary brown desk with metal legs and a yellow, puke-colored chair.

Raven quickly scanned the room with her eyes hoping that no one had witnessed her momentary loss of control. Relief swept through her. Thankfully the teacher and the students had resumed completely disregarding her presence in the world. Her relief was short lived however as her eyes rested upon the boy still standing at the front of the classroom. The dark glasses were fixated upon her and she knew that he had seen her mistake.

Uneasily Raven dragged her eyes from the dark penetrating gaze and began to gather her things. She did this slowly dreading the fearfully questioning looks she would most likely receive from the boy.

Books in her arms, she made her way up the aisle between the desks, and out the door into the long deserted expanse of the school hallway. Her tense shoulders relaxed slightly as the door closed behind her and she followed the boy to the principal's office. As they walked she could sense an almost tangible feeling of apprehension on the air. The boy however seemed unaffected by her anxiety. His hands tucked loosely in his pockets and his relaxed casual steps beside her gave no indication that he was afraid of her. Nor did he question her about what he'd seen in the classroom. If she hadn't seen that dark piercing look that he'd fixed on her she would have thought he had missed the incident completely.

Raven pushed her discomfort to the back of her mind and tried to fix her attention on more important things. Like why she'd been called to the principal's office. Before she could consider the reason for the unusual occurrence, however, they had already reached their destination.

Raven looked up at the door marked 'Principal'. Oddly the boy, now acting the part of a perfect gentleman, opened the door and stepped aside allowing her to enter. She shot a quick glance at him and not for the first time felt a stab of unsettlement at not being able to see his eyes. Warily she passed in front of him entering the office.

It was a nice office neatly adorned with three cushioned chairs that sat in front of a tidy desk behind which the principal was sitting. Bookshelves stood against the wall to the principal's left providing easy accessibility to the files that were lined up on the shelves, and the bubble machine to a small fish aquarium hummed quietly. All of this, which would normally put a person at ease, provided no sense of comfort to Raven as the door closed confiningly behind her.

The first thing she noticed was that there was a man sitting in one of the cushioned chairs. He was young, maybe in his mid-thirties Raven guessed, with dark hair. His eyes she couldn't see because his back was to her but she had a distinct feeling that she'd seen him before….

"Good afternoon Miss Kuroi. Please take a seat," the principal said gesturing towards the two unoccupied chairs.

Reluctantly Raven sat in the chair the farthest from the suspiciously familiar visitor. She _had_ seen that man before. She was sure of it now and she racked her brain searching for a memory of a handsome, well-dressed man with dark hair.

"Of course you're wondering why you've been called here," the principal interrupted her thoughts, "So I'll just cut through the chase. This," he indicated the stranger, " is Professor Logan Kain and his assistant Richard Greyson."

Raven felt a surge of irritation towards herself for not noticing that the sunglasses boy had followed her into the office and was currently lounging against the wall behind her.

" You may remember them form the field study that Professor Kain performed a few weeks ago," the principal continued. " The professor has requested a few moments alone to speak with you about the results so I'll leave you three to your discussion."

With that said, the principal stood to leave the office. Raven's eyes snapped to those of the professor and quickly away again. His eyes were impaling and seemingly ageless. She felt like he could see into her very soul---her deepest darkest secrets. It unnerved her and she felt a shudder of fear and dislike pass through her frame.

She watched powerlessly as the principal exited the office and almost wished that he would return. She felt suddenly vulnerable and defenseless….Ridiculous. She was being ridiculous. She knew that she most certainly was _not_ defenseless and she gathered her walls around her returning to her emotionless façade watching as the door closed behind the principal leaving her alone with the two strangers.


	2. If Only Chapter2

This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer: Elena. Thanks for the review!

After a few moments of deafening silence, Professor Kain spoke in a deep, smooth voice.

" Miss Kuroi," he began, " When your school was tested a few weeks ago I was looking for specific results. In truth the testing was not for the _physical_ vision and hearing of normal humans. Without a doubt your results were exactly what I was searching for."

Raven gave him a blank stare tinged only slightly with puzzlement and distrust.

The professor continued, noting her only faintly veiled expressions. " The pilot study performed was in actuality a test for something a little more…_special._"

Raven suppressed a shudder and warning went off in her mind. The professor has an odd glint in his cerulean eyes that seemed to hint at insanity.

" When I reviewed the results of your tests I realized that you harbor a vast amount of power within you. A power that if used correctly could accomplish great things and of course if used incorrectly could have just the opposite effect even to the extent of destroying the world as we now know it…"

Again Raven felt the surge of a warning brush the tips of her consciousness as that glint returned to his eyes.

" Of course," Professor Kain went on, " I hope to have my school aid you in using your powers _correctly_, and to help you to control them. I would enjoy watching your progress at my school, that is, if you are willing to except the scholarship that I am offering."

The professor looked at her in anticipation waiting for her response. Raven sat there quietly for a moment debating how to answer. A new school in a new city meant that people wouldn't know about her past or…what she could do. Still, it also meant that it would open up a chance for her betrayal. If the people were to find out about the power she possessed, what would they do? How would they react? It was a risk the Raven wasn't willing to take.

She'd had countless chances for "new beginnings." Being a foster child she was always moving around to new foster parents and new schools where, at the beginning, she was merely thought of as odd because of the color of her eyes and hair. Being thought of as just odd was a blessing to her and she'd relish the privilege. But eventually something would go wrong. Each time her powers would always slip free from the tight reign of her control and permanently destroy the haven she thought she had. It was Hope that she'd been holding on to for so long. A hope that she'd be thought of as only 'odd'. And that she wouldn't be discovered to then be hated and feared. Hope. She hated its very existence.

And so she squashed it down deep and buried it. But no matter how many times she'd buried that insignificant seed of hope it always grew to a tiny sprout of a plant raising it's leaves to a small stream of sunlight. And once again it had unearthed itself. So she dug a deeper hole and dropped Hope into its dark depths and, closing the hole, she made her decision.

"As much as I…appreciate your offer, I am going to have to decline." She stated simply. Emotionlessly.

There was a momentary silence in the room before the shrill sound of the school bell sang out from the ducane system. At long last, the torture facility known as School had ended.

Standing, Raven started for the door of the office knowing that she couldn't be forced to stay a moment longer after the bell. As she opened to door to leave her eyes met that dark stare of the boy still leaning against the wall. Tearing her gaze away she stepped out of the office, the door closing behind her with a resounding slam.

Richard Grayson watched detachedly as the girl, Rachael, exited the room. To tell the truth he was shocked at this girl's decision. It was fairly obvious that she hated the life that she currently was forced to live. _He'd_ been enraged after only five minutes of seeing the way she was treated by those around her. And he knew that she'd had to deal with it her entire life. Thus his confusion at why would she not jump at what may be her only chance to be free of this hateful city. Would it not be for the better to live around those who would befriend and accept her for who she was? So why throw away the opportunity? Was she simply being stubborn? Was she afraid?

Sighing Richard pushed away form the wall his gaze falling to the professor. He knew well that the professor would not stop here. When Professor Kain was determined he usually got his way. This girl Rachael would most likely be joining the School For The Gifted very soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Finally got that done. Actually I've had this chapter written since the first chapter was done. However, due to my 'slower than molasses' typing skills, I am just now getting to posting it. If you have read this PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's only your pin name saying that you've read this and liked it. I need encouragement to go on so that I know that I'm not just writing to nobody here. Anyway Ta Ta. It's 11:06PM and I'm tired! ……….

-Dreaming Fae


	3. If Only Chapter 3

_Oh they **like** me they reeeely **like** me! Jumping around happily I shall continue writing for the fans. _

_By the way I have forgotten to add a disclaimer to my other chapters so…**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! ** Just so you know…ahem…Okay…_

_And now for the story! Dah dah dah dah!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain beat down relentlessly on Raven as she walked 'home'. The cold wetness soaked through her clothes and rested against her skin. It was miserable. The black turtleneck sweater and black pants did nothing to retain her natural body heat and, as a result, she was freezing. However, despite her misery, she was loath to return 'home' to the even colder atmosphere inevitably awaiting her. Yet, she could not prevent her eventual arrival, which only made it seem as if she'd gotten there sooner today.

Sighing inwardly, she pulled the house key from the soaking wet pocket of her pants, placed it into the keyhole and turned it. The door unlocked with a soft 'click,' and she entered the house as quietly as possible. As she closed the door carefully, so as not to make any noise, she heard angry voices coming from the living room. As usual, she suffered her distress silently. As much as she didn't want to, she would have to pass through the living room to reach the stairs that led to her room. Ever so quietly, she walked through the kitchen toward the living room. She did _not_ want to meet the visitors. She did _not_ want to be forced to deal with whispering mothers, leering sons and fathers, and glaring daughters. Not today.

What she saw as she reached the living room, however, froze her in her tracks. The visitors were the same two that she'd encountered at the principal's office only a few days ago. Professor Kain and Richard Greyson. The professor was sitting on one of the couches opposite her foster parents, and they were in the middle of a heated argument (no doubt about her). Meanwhile, Richard, holding to his normal behavior, casually leaned against the far wall. He was facing her. As a result, Richard was the first to notice her standing in the doorway. Though she wouldn't have been able to tell without her telepathy (because of the ever-present sunglasses hiding his eyes), she could _feel _his attention focused on her.

Erin Pennel, her foster mother, noticed her next and turned from screaming at Professor Kain that "that_ thing_ should be locked up the day _it_ turns eighteen" to screaming at Raven that she was dripping all over the floor. Raven looked down slowly at the puddle forming around her feet stemming from the water streaming in tiny little rivulets to drip from her hair, the tips of her fingers, and her soaking wet black shoes. She looked up again quickly as she _felt_ Erin move and was just in time to dodge a slap aimed at her.

"Get upstairs and change out of those wet clothes! You're soaking my carpet!" Erin screeched, even more enraged that Raven had avoided her slap.

When Raven hesitated for a moment, her foster father, Paul, bellowed, "Git your ass up them stairs _now_, young lady!"

Raven didn't hesitate this time, and quickly made her way up the stairs to the confines of her room.

Change P.O.V. Richard

Richard Greyson watched as Rachael fled up the stairs to her room, cold fury bubbling just beneath the surface of his calm exterior at the way she had been treated, _even_ in what was supposed to be the sanctuary of her home. He watched as the professor continued to argue with the girl's foster parents. Then ever so silently, he slipped away from the wall to the stairs, taking them slowly and quietly so as to remain unnoticed. Richard would have bet money that the professor was completely aware of what he was doing, even as the argument continued with the oblivious human foster parents.

When he reached the top of the stars, he followed the wet prints in the carpet to a room at the end of the hallway. The walls all the way down the hallway were covered with pictures of what must have been Rachael's foster brother and sister. The boy looked to be around his age--eighteen--while the girl looked to be Rachael's age--somewhere around fifteen or sixteen.

When he reached the room he saw that indeed the girl was there, leaning against the wall, her chin resting in the open palm of her hand, and her elbow on the windowsill. She was staring listlessly out the window where the storm was raging.

Her room could be described as empty. It was bare of any personal possessions, save a duffel bag and a few outfits hanging in an otherwise empty closet. The clothes and the bag were black, a stark contrast to the rest of the room, which was completely and utterly white. White carpet, white walls, white ceiling, white bed. Everything white.

Richard stayed standing in the doorway and cleared his throat to gain Rachael's attention. The girl spun around quickly, startled. A moment later, however, her startled expression was replaced with the smallest flicker of annoyance before slipping to the blank emotionless expression she usually wore.

" Can I help you," she asked her irritation now coming out through her voice rather than her expression.

" I wanted to know…." Richard started softly, " why it is that you have declined the professor's offer to attend his school."

Rachael stared at him blankly for a moment before resuming her earlier position at the window.

" Because I don't want to go," she said simply.

" That's not true," Richard replied in the same soft, even tone.

Rachael's gaze shifted lazily to look at him through the reflection in the window.

" It isn't?"

" We both know it isn't."

" Really..." She returned to staring out into the storm, seemingly uninterested in the conversation and completely at ease.

Nevertheless as Richard took a step into the room her gaze immediately snapped back to him warily.

" I think...," he began carefully " that you are...afraid...of change."

The intensity of her gaze was beginning to unnerve him though he kept his expression clear of the emotion. He knew that if she sensed that he felt even the slightest discomfort she would try to crush him. As a result he kept his expression carefully free of anything other than calm reassurance as he took slow steps into the room, effectively forcing her to be the one who was ill at ease.

She turned to face him, staying no longer in the vulnerable position of leaving her back to him, but didn't verbally protest to his intrusion into her room. When he got within five feet of her however, her eyes narrowed dangerously and he halted in his advance. This is not a person to back into a corner. If he made her uneasy enough he had no doubt that she would make him seriously regret it.

When she had calmed down enough he continued.

"What is it that holds you back? Why do you refuse to allow yourself the opportunity to escape this?" He gestured around the room.

For a moment it look as if she were going to laugh at him. Then she scowled darkly. " What 'holds me back'," she spat "is that _I don't want to go_!"

"That is a _lie_!"

She glared at him. " _ Why_ do you care_ what_ I do!" she countered vehemently.

" Because nobody wants to be treated like this. Nobody _deserves_ to be treated like this!"

They stood there glaring at each other for an amount of time before Rachael finally broke the heated stare in lieu of returning to that blank emotionless gaze, her anger—all of her expression really—bleeding from her face like life blood from a ruptured vein. Richard frowned, at a complete loss, as she turned her back on him.

"I don't care what you _think_ you know about what I want, but this conversation is over. You'd do well to go back to living your comfortable life and leave me to deal with my own as well."

With that it seemed she'd dismissed him completely as she returned to staring out the window.

Richard glowered furious. This girl was obviously as cold and emotionless as everyone thought. She was a rude and ungrateful little monster who deserved to be treated as such.

... _Ridiculous_ the thought flickered clear and lucid through his mind. To even think of her in such a way was completely and absolutely _ridiculous_.

As Richard's mind slowly returned to it's rational thinking process he realized that the anger he was feeling wasn't quite understandable. Normally he would never have thought such things about someone who'd done relatively nothing to him other than disallow him to help them.

It was at that moment that he realized that there was _something_ unfamiliar brushing against his mind. It was pushingthe frustration towards him. An interfering presence in his mind that felt cold and rigid.

Then abruptly he realized that his anger was induced. That Rachael had been using her powers on him as a way of getting him to leave her alone. As a protection against the concern shown towards her. She **was** afraid.

" Rachael..." Richard began hesitant to push the girl further " no matter what _you _think, I _do_ understand at least... partially what you are feeling. My life isn't all buttercups and daisies either, as you may believe."

Rachael turned to face him again gazing intently at him a moment before he felt that presence brush his mind once more. This time it was neither cold nor rigid. It was more inquisitive than anything else. Searching for truth in his words. And this time he allowed it to continue. He was sincere and he let her _feel_ it in him while also keeping a firm block on the feelings that he didn't want her to _feel_. And she seemed to accept, if grudgingly, that he was in fact genuine with his words and pulled back, releasing him from the powerful hold of her mind.

Richard let out the deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as Rachael lowered her eyes.

" How I'm treated does not concern you," she said finally, her voice quiet.

" Maybe not," Richard replied. " but you should do it for yourself. You can't...you can't just accept this as your 'lot in life'. The people at this school will accept you for who you are. They can help you as well."

Rachael didn't respond immediately and the room was silent save for the constant pitter-patter of the rain on the rooftop.

"Fine," she said finally, her voice almost a whisper. " I'll go."

And that was all.

Richard watched, relieved at Rachael's decision, as she dropped her few outfits into her duffel bag and zipped it closed. She stood resigned and looked at him her expression blank. He knew now though, that her emotions were not non-existent—only hidden. And, to his slight surprise, he was content with that and he stared for the stairs with Rachael trailing silently behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Change P.O.V. Raven 

As Raven followed Richard to the stairs she could hear the voice of Professor Kain speaking calmly to her foster parents.

" Mr. And Mrs. Pennel I have information that you have signed documents to have Rachael released from your custody and back into the orphanage."

" Yes that is correct," Erin sneered. "We've had that little monster long enough! It's about time she made somebody else's life miserable. Isn't that right dear?"

" Right. She's a nuisance to this family, an' we want her gone as soon as possible," Raven heard Paul's voice answer.

As she and Richard reached the top of the stairs she suddenly heard the front door slam as the rest of the 'family' entered the house. Zach and Marguerite. They appeared at the doorway of the living room as Richard took another two steps down and paused, Raven stood unmoving on the top stair. The two of them watched as Marguerite, upon seeing Professor Kain, immediately plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on her face and sashayed into the room, her ridiculously short skirt (that she'd chosen to wear even with the weather) barely covering her as she swayed her hips.

" Hello daddy," she simpered purposefully bending over to kiss Paul on the cheek and giving Professor Kain a good view of under her skirt.

Raven snickered silently as Marguerite's attempt proved futile. The Professor, instead of leering or grinning appreciatively (as most males did after being subject to Marguerite's little show), narrowed his eyes when Marguerite glanced at him to see his reaction. Marguerite poked out her lower lip at the professor's reaction. Her pout lasted only seconds, however as she caught sight of Richard standing on the stairs.

" And who might this handsome young man be?" she asked her tone returning to the sweet tenor she had used only moments before as she descended the stairs. " Really Mother, Daddy you should be more hospitable to our guest. Making him share company with the family virus. How rude of you!"

As she reached the stair below Richard she placed her right hand on the side of his face and continued her little tirade. "Please forgive my parents for their little slip-up. They're only human after all. Oh and _do_ tell me your name." She cooed her face only inches away from Richard's.

" Richard," said young man replied. And--for all outward appearances--he had no problem with Marguerite imposing on his personal space.

Feeling encouraged Marguerite continued. "Oooh Richard hmm? I've always _loved_ the name. So tell me Richard: why the silly sunglasses? There's no sun in here. Why don't you take them off and let me see your pretty eyes?"

She moved to take away the sunglasses herself but before she could Richard gripped her wrist tightly stopping her mid-stretch. Her fingers hovered, only centimeters from reaching their destination.

" I would prefer _not_ to remove them Miss...?

"Marguerite," she pouted.

" Miss Marguerite," he finished smoothly his voice skillfully revealing none of the disgust that Raven could feel rolling off of him in waves. He then released Marguerite's wrist and she poked her lower lip out even more as she whimpered,

" There's no need to be so unkindly dear they're only sunglasses."

Raven had to resist the urge to laugh at the girl. Marguerite would probably have been a very attractive girl if not for the constant sneer always gracing her features—as a result of her believing that she was better than everybody—and her malevolent nature. She had long curly blond tresses and big blue eyes that--despite the cold glint of cruelty they always held—were very pretty. Her skin was pale and creamy—though nowhere near as pale as Raven's—and tanned easily in the summer—also unlike Raven who was always pale.

In lieu of all this, however, Marguerite was sorely jealous of Raven. As much as the boys feared the dangerous and indifferent girl, they couldn't help but to leer at her pale skin and strange eyes. Even Zach drooled nauseatingly when their mother wasn't around to smack him for it. On a few occasions he had even attempted to back the girl into a corner but she'd always manage to get away form him.

With a glare sent in Raven's direction Marguerite stalked back down the stairs into the living room.

_This actually wasn't supposed to be the entire chapter three but since you all have been waiting so patiently I'm posting it now. I haven't actually written anymore yet so…I'll just give you what I have so far._

_-D.F._

_P.S. thank you for all of the lovely reviews! _:D


	4. If Only Chapter4

OK. I just wrote this and technically it is the rest of chapter three. As I said last time I hadn't actually finished ch. three but I gave it to you any way. And so now I'm giving you the rest. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, (even though I've only received two so far), and (because I'm being threatened) this chapter is dedicated to my beautiful, lovely, kind, generous, threatening, scheming, scary, evil, wonderful, and best sister Kirah A.K.A. ButterfIce2000 A.K.A. The Dark Empress. And now to Ch.4…

---

With a glare sent in Raven's direction Marguerite stalked back down the stairs into the living room. As soon as Marguerite had returned to the living room all attention went back to Professor Kain and the Pennels.

" Mr. And Mrs. Pennel," he began, " since you have decided that you no longer wish to keep Rachael in your custody, all that I ask is simply that you sign a few forms effectively releasing her into my care rather than returning her to the orphanage."

He reached down and lifted a brief case that had been sitting on the floor next to him. Unclasping the fasteners he opened the case, removed a few crisp white sheets of paper, and held them out expectantly towards the Pennels. There was a silence broken only by the dull pitter patter of the rain outside before Mrs. Pennel spoke up.

" Why on earth could you possibly want that….that thing! It's been a burden and a curse to everyone who's taken it in. You can ask anyone! There is no one who's ever come into contact with it who doesn't think that life would be so much better if it'd never been born! Why to even want such a thing is absurd! It's own parents didn't even want it. Who ever in their right mind would possibly even consider taking in that little brat is completely insa-"

Mrs. Pennel was suddenly cut off as a loud CRACK! reverberated through the room. And then, the vase that had been sitting on the table between Professor Kain and the Pennels abruptly shattered, sending tiny shards of glass scattering over the table and onto the carpet. There was another ear shattering silence as everyone's eyes locked on Raven who looked horrified at what she'd done. The gazes then moved to rest on Mrs. Pennel who was sputtering indignantly her face becoming increasingly red.

"You…you WITCH!" she shrieked. "YOU DESTROYED MY PRICELESS VASE!"

Snatching the release forms from Professor Kain she furiously scribbled down her signature and thrust them at her husband who signed them just as hurriedly.

" Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! And if I ever see your rotten little ass again I'm calling the police!"

Trying to maintain a professional air, Professor Kain shut the now signed forms away into his briefcase and stood.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation Mrs. Pennel…Mr. Pennel," he said nodding to each of them in turn. Then to Richard and Raven, "Let's Go."

Both Richard and Raven wasted no time descending from the stairs and following the Professor to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride through Gotham City was quiet, save for the occasional comments passed between Richard and the professor. Raven remained silent, staring out the limo's slightly tinted window and ignoring the other two completely. Though her expression was one of disinterest and boredom inside her mind was racing.

She was finally free of both the Pennels and the hateful people she'd lived around for the past three years, but she had no idea what the future held for her. This 'School for the Gifted' that she was supposed to attend now was an entirely new and different atmosphere. According to Richard the school was attended by people like her. Those who were 'Gifted'.

**Gifted? Ha. _You_ are not 'Gifted' Raven. You are _far_ from gifted.**

_Shut up._

Despite Richard's assurances that she _would_ be accepted, Raven was doubtful. Her powers were dangerous as well as difficult to control. Because they were manifest mainly through her emotions, having complete control over her powers required that she keep her emotions in check. As a result she came off as cold and unfeeling.

The vase that had exploded earlier was a mistake. A stupid mistake. She'd become hurt and angered at Erin Pennel's voiced hatred when really everything the woman had said was true. Raven was dangerous.

**Of course you are daughter. You have the destruction of an entire civilization to remind you of that.**

_It wasn't my fault! I was three! You took advantage of my lack of control._

**Yesss. Your lack of control. Wonderful wasn't it!**** I could get out when ever I wanted. Could do as I pleased. Your 'lack of control' _allowed _me my freedom. **

_No! It wasn't my fault!_

**Don't lie to yourself Raven. It's not healthy. Accept your past. Accept your fate. _Embrace_ it. And _be_ what you were born to be. _LET ME OUT!_ **

_Never. I'll never let you free. You'll have to kill me first! _

**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Well raven my dear I don't think that I'll find that necessary in the future. Soon daughter. Soon…**

_Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos.__Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So… uhh…yeah. I know this is a crappy chapter and all but I needed to get _something_ out. I may end up changing this later on anyway but for now…

-D.F.


End file.
